PS103
/ |title_ja=VS デルビル |title_ro=VS Delvil |image=PS103.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=103 |location=Ilex Forest |prev_round=Ursaring Major |next_round=The Ariados up There }} or (Japanese: VS デルビル VS ) is the 103rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round starts off with a cutting firewood for the Charcoal Kiln worker. He congratulates his Pokémon on its work, as an eerie mist floods through the area. The worker comments that Ilex Forest has been getting increasingly misty over the past few days. Before he can leave, he realizes that Farfetch'd has run off yet again. The worker calls out to his Pokémon, then a voice emanating from within the forest tells him to leave immediately. He instantly becomes clammy with fear, unsure of what he has heard. The voice repeats its warning, prompting the worker to scream loudly. and Aibo arrive at the entrance to Ilex Forest, commenting that he needs to venture through here in order to catch up to . Gold comments that the forest is creepy looking, but states that as long as they follow the path, they will not encounter danger. He berates Silver for not thanking him for his help, commenting that he needs to find out who Silver really is. However, as Gold is lost in thought, his Pokégear notifies him that there is no data in his present location. Gold apologizes to his Pokémon, confirming that they are indeed lost. However, Gold wonders whether something mysterious is taking place here, as the forest path only heads in one direction. As Gold is walking blindly through the forest, he trips over the body of an unconscious Farfetch'd. Similarly, Exbo and Aibo trip over the body of the worker. Gold tries desperately to get the boy's attention, but realizes that he is in a poor condition. He resolves to carry the injured worker on his back as he skates through the labyrinthine forest. He looks back at the injured Farfetch'd, commenting that its injuries are not of the normal kind, and even its leek got destroyed by whatever attacked them. Gold wonders whether the assailant used teeth or knives in his attacks, as a cold chill runs down his spine. He is instantly snapped out of his thoughts by this, and proceeds to leave the nearby area. However, his Pokémon slowly become adversely affected by an ominous presence, before Gold realizes the worker and his Farfetch'd are possessed. He throws them to the ground, as a appears around the possessed duo. Gold comes to the conclusion that it was the Gastly that was the cause of all this chaos, as Farfetch'd is commanded to attack him. In turn, Gold retaliates by sending out Aibo, who is swiftly defeated. Gold realizes that they cannot win whilst the two are possessed, and begins to flee. As Gold runs, he seeks refuge behind the Ilex Forest shrine, as the possessed worker and Farfetch'd search for them nearby. Gold states that he could win easily if it were a regular Pokémon battle, but since they are possessed by Gastly there is little he can do. He notices Polibo walking behind the Gastly, and runs out of the clearing to rescue it. Gold calls out to his Pokémon, and catches it just in time as a possessed , , and surround him. The Houndour lunges at Gold with , which is deflected by Exbo's . However, as Gold is preoccupied, Polibo is incapacitated by Gastly. Gold calls out to Exbo, only to see him faint at the hands of Houndour. He does the same with Sunbo, telling her to use , before she is knocked out by Ariados. Gold's attention is then averted to Aibo getting attacked by Delibird, and wonders why these Pokémon are faster than his own. He then realizes his disadvantage, and notices a figure lurking in the thick mist. Gold attacks with Exbo's attack, which is countered by Houndour's . As Exbo falls unconscious to the ground, a mysterious figure emerges from the mist. The figure then tells Gold to stay away from Ilex Forest. Major events * goes into the Ilex Forest. * Gold meets the Masked Man. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * Masked Man * Charcoal Kiln worker Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * ( ; flashback) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (Charcoal Kiln worker's) Trivia * The VIZ Media title of this round comes from the lyrics to the song . Errors * 's Pokédex switches the types of and . The Chuang Yi version also labels Houndour by its Japanese type, . ** Also, is referred to as Insect-type, Houndour is referred as a pure Evil-type, and Gastly as a pure Spirit-type. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Houndour |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 103 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS103 fr:Chapitre 103 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA103 zh:PS103